The Revenge of the Night
by chiefengineer13
Summary: Emily Johnson, Michael Thomas, and Alex Winniham are just regular BFFs Right? Nope. Everything changes when their teacher starts acting strange, then they go to a new camp: a camp for Demigods. Just when they get settled in, a new prophesy, monster attacks, and the fear for an endless night may change their lives forever. - I will try to upload 2-3 times a week
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 1

Things get stranger (well, more than usual)

Emily's POV

Great. Just great. As if things weren't bad enough. Now we had a lot more work to do than we should have, thanks to the fact that Alex had screw everything up and be cheeky to Mr. Rob, and now we all had to stay after school. All of us. Even if Michael and I didn't do anything, we still had to stay after. Maybe it had something to with the fact that we were infamous for screwing with him and he hated the 3 of us. Nope, nothing to do with that at all.

" Johnson, Thomas, Winniham." He said. He always called people by their last names. Even if we were just 13 year teenagers. He didn't care. "Come with me." Michael rolled his eyes behind his back.

"Whatever, Mr. private- school- teacher- who- decided- that- he- was- licenced- to- teach- public- schools." (It was a well known rumor that Mr. Rob had taught at a military school before coming to our school, a crappy public school that held pride in its constant 0-12 basketball season. Yay Chieftens!) We all snickered at that comment.

"Hurry up" Mr. Rob said from down the hall. I looked at my friends. We shrugged and jogged to catchup with him, but he seemed to be walking pretty fas, because we couldn't catch up with him. When we finally did, he was standing motionless in the gym, back turned to us.

"Mr Rob?" I asked nervously? "What did you need us for?

" I needed to have... a little chat" he said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. " I need to talk to you 3 about... about my master, Lord-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Alex exclaimed. "What master?"

""It matters not!" Mr. Rob hissed he suddenly turned on us and with a gasp I realized that his eyes had turned red. I looked over at Alex and Michael had seen the same thing. As we watched, his shaggy, dark hair started to grow, slowly at first, but it was getting faster and faster. He started growing fur all over his body, and... was that a tail? No, it looked like a snake?

" What" I yelled "What hell is that?" I yelled as the lion-snake-goat hybrid thing pounced.

**A/N-If you read my friend's (RandomFanWriter101) story, (The Stirring of Shades) then you may realize that our stories may be similar, with a couple of the same characters. That is because we are friends IRL and those two characters are based on our IRL personalities. Emily Johnson is based on me, and Michael Thomas is based on RandomFanWriter101.**

**I recommend that you check out his story, as it is quite good in my books. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am a 13 year old girl. Not an adult male professional author.**

Chapter 2

You're a demigod! So die!

Emily's POV

I yelped, and rolled out of the way. Michael and Alex followed suit.

" Is that a chimera?! Like in the Greek myths? Cool!" I heard Michael yell as the thing ran into a wall. He was a bit of a nerd when it came to Greek myths. Okay, a lot of a nerd.

" It is **not **cool!" Alex yelled as he ran towards the door "It's not supposed to exist, let alone by trying to kill us!" He got to the door and pulled the handle. The door stayed shut. "Dang it! Locked!" he shouted over the noise of the chimera smashing into the window above Michael.

"How do we kill it?" I asked Michael, who was next to me.

"We need a spear or sword or something and stick it into its mouth."

"Well gee, I'll just run to the our stash of greek weapons- oh wait- **we don't have any!**"

"Well then we're screwed"

I closed my eyes, trying to take in what was going on. We'll never find out who our parents were. See, Michael, Alex and I were found on the doorstep of the local orphanage, around the time we were 10 months old. We became fast friends, as we had many similarities. Our birthdays were near each other, mine in November, Michael's in August , and Alex's in late December. We lived in the same foster home since we were six. We grew up as siblings, even if we didn't look anything alike. We were planning to find out who all of our birth parents were once we were 18. Now we would never know. I imagined my gravestone: Emily Johnson, born November 30, 2000. Died on May 5 due to an ancient rabid monster that shouldn't exist.

"Well, at least we'll die on star wars day." I laughed. Michael and Alex smiled. I heard the creature smash into a wall, and I knew the end was near. Then I heard Alex say,

"Unless some mythical heroes comes and rescue us or something, then we're dead" We started to laugh but stopped when we saw two tall teenagers, one armed with a 3-foot sword, and the other with a long gold pole-spear maybe- jump down from the window, just in time for the chimera to smash through the wall. The black-haired boy stooped when he saw it.

"Jason," he said weakly. "Thats... thats a chimera." The other boy, spear in hand said,

"I know Percy, come on we have to kill it!" The boy nodded, and joined him in front of the monster. Together they stabbed, rolled, and ducked as they fought the chimera the black-haired boy, Percy I think, stabbed it in the leg. It howled as Jason finished off, and exploded into yellow dust.

The two boys turned to us, sweaty and exhausted. We were able to get a better look at them. One had black, messy and emerald green eyes. The other boy had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He looked a bit younger. Then we recognized them , I think at the same time

"Hey.. " Michael said cautiously. " Aren't you two seniors?" Then I realized. The were seniors at our school. We'd seen them a few times in the hallways.

I looked at Alex. He was being unusually quiet and was staring at Percy. I looked back at Percy and saw that he was looking at Alex. Then I noticed something strange: Percy and Alex looked a lot alike, same black hair, same green eyes. Creepy!

"Uhh, soo..." The black haired boy stammered

"Percy, you are so bad at this"

"Soo anyway, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Isn't Jupiter Roman? Don't the Greeks and Romans hate each other?

"Michael, we've basically been told that the Greek gods exist, and you;re worried about whether or not the Greeks and Romans get along?!" He shrugged.

"Its a long story,,," Jason explained.

"Lets just say this: you 3 are demigods, half Olympian god, half human. Monsters will hunt you down and try to eat your face. We were sent here by Chiron, our trainer/teacher, to bring you to camp. We already know that you are Greek, but we are in alliance with the Romans ever since last summer and often go on missions together. Once we get to Camp Half-Blood, we will begin your training and you will be claimed by your godly parent, hopefully within a couple of days."

Sooo, let me get this straight," Michael started. "we are half-god."

"Yes..." They said together.

"So all of the other demigods are family."

"Yes."

He grinned. "Awesome"

Percy started walking towards the window. "Come on now, lets get to the chariot."

Alex gulped, "Uhh, chariot, as in **flying **chariot?" He looked kind of green. He was never fond of heights, and I guess the thought of a flying , insecure chariot hundreds of feet up was pleasant.

Percy looked sympathetic. "Yea, but don't worry about it" He said quickly as Alex paled. He put his arm around Alex's shoulder in a comforting way. " I'm not a fan of flying either. But the chariots safe. To Long Island!"

"Whoa, back up." I said, doing the time out signal with my hands. Everyone looked at me. " Long Island, New York? We're in Michigan. Isn't it several hours away?" Percy grinned at me, in a way that said trouble.

" Don't worry, the pegasi are really fast, so we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

….

Alex POV

Okay, being attacked by Michael's fantasy Greek monsters was bad enough. But going into a **flying **chariot? Nope. Not gonna do it. Reluctantly I stepped in and sat down. Already I was feeling dizzy. I didn't even notice the four winged horses. Emily sat with Michael, Jason was driving. I noticed Percy didn't look so great either. As we lifted off, I leaned back and breathed deeply. Then, when I opened my eyes, we were up in the air.

" So" I said to Percy "Tell me more about Camp Half-Blood"

He sighed. "Camp Half-Blood is the most amazing place in the world." He told me all about the cabins, the Big House, capture the flag, training, and and the woods. He was going to keep talking, except I interrupted him.

" How do I find out who my godly parent is?" He frowned.

"Usually your parent will claim you after a couple of days of training at camp."

"So who is my parent?" I really, really wanted to know. I'm a bit impatient. Ok, **really** impatient.

"I don't know. Which of your parents are mortal?"

"Um... I don't know."

"What do mean, _you don't know_?"

"I grew up in an orphanage. So did Emily and Michael. We never knew our parents." At that statement Percy frowned, confused "Is that common for half-gods?"

"Demigods. And no, not that I know of. I've never heard of a demigod of our age that grew up in an orphanage, let alone 3. I'm going to have to talk to Chiron."

"Chiron? Who's Chiron?"

"Athletic director. Mr. D, or Dionysus, is our official dirctor, but Chiron really does the work."

We continued to talk. And he told me all about his adventures, about Luke and the battle of Manhattan. He also told me about fighting the giants Greece, and his trek through Tartarus."

We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and I was relieved that I was finally back on the ground. I looked around. We were on top of a hill. Below us, in the valley below, there were dark, thick woods that seemed to go on forever

There were strawberry fields, with sayters in the neat rows playing what looked like to be pipes. I could see the whole the whole camps, from the volleyball fields to Thalia's Tree (which Percy had told me about). I saw a huge.. thing at the bottom, with what looked like a hundred heads.

"Michael," I said as he and Emily were beside me now. "remind me never to go within a hundred feet of that tree."

I saw campers sword fighting with real metal swords in the arena, and campers hanging out near the cabins, which were in divided into two rectangles. There were about 30, I estimated. As I started towards the hill with Michael and Emily, with Percy and Jason. As we got to the bottom of the hill, A half horse, half man( centuar, I thought) with a white, palamino horse part and a scraggly beard came up to us and said,

"Welcome Alex, Michael, Emily. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We've been expecting you."

**A/N- Sorry for the late update. I was really busy. Also, don't for get to follow and favorite, and reviews would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I still don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 3

The claiming

Michael's POV

Okay, I got to admit. I thought the whole thing with the Greek and Roman gods still existing is **awesome!** Me and Emily were talking the whole way to Camp Half-Blood, all about the Greek monsters and training and who are parent might be. I'm kind and smart, but I have a dark side to me. I was thinking that maybe I was a child of Athena, but then we arrived at Camp Half-Blood.(**I already explained it, I don't feel like re-typing all of it. So, insert description of Camp Half-Blood here.) **I started walking down the hill with Emily and Alex. A centaur with a white palomino body came up to us at the bottom of the hill. I was thinking, " Cool! A centaur! I've always wanted to see one." When it said,

"Welcome Alex, Michael, Emily. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We've been expecting you."

At that statement I stumbled backwards in confusion. I heard Emily stammer,

"W...What do you mean, you've been waiting for us?" I was thinking the same thing. I had a lot of questions. How did he now our names? Why were they expecting us? Who was 'we'? But what I said was,

"You're a centaur!" Oops. I didn't mean to reveal my knowledge of Greek mythology.

He looked at me, interested. " Yes, I am, Mr. Thomas. You know Greek mythology? I am Chiron, your trainer here at Camp Half-Blood. Now come, we have much to discuss here in the Big House." He turned, and started walking (or trotting) towards the Big House. I turned to Emily and Alex. They shrugged like, "Whatever" and we ran to catch up with him.

…..

When we got to the Big House, I realized why it was it was called the "Big House". Because it's a **big house. **Duh. Anyway, we went inside and Chiron gestured for us to sit. When I looked around, I noticed a leopard head mounted on a wall. It wouldn't be odd except for the fact that it was **alive. **When Chiron noticed us eying it down, he said,

"Oh don't worry about him. He's harmless." OK. A harmless leopard head. Nothing strange there! At that, I sighed. Typical. Strange stuff always happens to us, from the time we were 3. That was when we became best friends. A snake had come up to us and slithered around the three of us, like it was protecting the us three. It had finally left when the worker came over and shooed it away. From that point on all sorts of stuff happened, and we best of buds. All the other kids stayed away, but we didn't care.

Then Chiron started talking. I focused my attention. He was talking about how we would find out who are parents were, but until then, we were going to stay in the Hermes Cabin. He assured us it would only be a couple of days. But for now, starting this afternoon, we were going to practice our skills, to try to trigger our parent into claiming us. Then he said, " So, take your stuff to the Hermes Cabin, Percy will help you with your stuff."

"Uh, we don't' have anything with us" Emily said.

"Well then, we'll give you some spare clothes and toiletries for the gift shop until we get your clothes from your foster home." I wondered how they would do that. I decided not to ask. We got up, met Percy at the gift shop, who was waiting for us, and lead us to the Hermes Cabin.

…...

Emily's POV

"Okay, lets do that one more time." I heard Chiron say, and groaned. For the past three days, Alex, Michael, and I had been doing special training, over-seed by Chiron, trying to eliminate who our parents were. We had learned that certain demigods had special abilities based on their parents. For example, all Apollo children had a good ability with a bow and arrow, but not all people good at archery were Apollo kids. So far for me, Chiron and the senior consolers had decided that I could be a child of Apollo, Athena, Nike, or Hephaestus. Right now though, I was on the wrestling map, trying (and failing) to actually do some kind of damage against Alex. He may look scrawny, but trust me, he was a tank.

"Actually," Percy said. "I think that's enough. It's almost time for lunch anyway. You guys should rest up and eat." He started walking back to his cabin. The other consolers starting splitting up too, going to training and lunch. Alex and I got up. Michael, who had been eliminated from Ares a long time ago, had been watching us.(Actually, he had been reading a book about Greek gods, but he claimed that he was also watching). We walked slowly to the Dining Pavilion for lunch. After lunch, it was time for Capture the Flag. I couldn't wait. I always loved regular capture the flag. The fact that this had real weapons and armor didn't bother me. However, Michael wasn't looking forward to it as much I was. He was always too nice for his own good. He did not like the idea of trying to hurt people. After lunch, Chiron stood up.

"All right everybody, lets announce the teams. On the Blue team, we have Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Nike, Hebe, Hecate, and Poseidon. On the Red team, We have everyone else. Remember, the woods are fair play. The creek is the boundary line. **No **maiming." He said, looking specifically at the Ares cabin. "OK, lets get started!" Everyone cheered. They rushed to the armory to get their weapons and armor. Alex, Michael, and I had picked out our own weapons and set of armor the day before. We got our helmets with the red plumes on top, and rushed to the team captains, Connor and Travis Stoll. We were assigned border patrol, along the creek together, since we were inexperienced and worked together well. Most of the time we just stood there and talked.

"So" I said awkwardly. "Nice to finally be alone to talk, huh?" We laughed. "So, what do they think your parent is?"

Michael said, "They have brought it down to Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, Hecate, and Athena." I gagged.

"Like Mr. D, Dionysus!"

He nodded. Alex pipped up,

"They don't know what to do with me. I suck at archery, I can wrestle, but I don't seen to be good at anything else but canoing." He laughed bitterly. We grimaced. But then we heard a something in the woods. We stopped talking immediately. Then Percy leaped out of the woods, and charged at us. Michael hesitantly stepped at him, sword drawn. Like I said, he wasn't eager to hurt people. Percy, who had sympathy to him, just knocked him aside into the creek. Percy turned to us like 'who's next'. I pushed Alex in front of me, thinking,

"Take him! Take him instead!" Alex stepped forward, sword drawn, a determined look on his face. Percy struck, and Alex parried, but was easily over whelmed and thrown into the bushes.. Percy turned to me, and I just thought, "Screw it" and charged.

He looked surprised for a split second, but managed to raise his sword just in time to deflect my strike. I stepped back, and before I knew it, he struck. I deflected, and to my utter shock I managed to scratch him on the arm. It wasn't very deep, but it was enough. He looked at me stunned. I was also surprised. Michael and Alex looked at me. I knew exactly why. Percy was the greatest fighter in a long time. He had never had this much of a challenge to get past someone. Then, I heard shouts. I looked, and saw the Stoll brothers run across the creek, holding the blue flag. We hurried over, cheering, leaving Percy to be chewed out by his girlfriend. As we walked back towards the pavilion for dinner, we over heard them.

"What were you doing!? You were supposed to sneak around the outside, take out the defenses, and grab the flag!"

"I got held up. That new girl, Emily, she can fight good!"

"Yea, OK. Or maybe you weren't just trying hard enough."

"I swear! Ask her! She's good! I wonder what she can do with some real training."

Annabeth huffed over to the Athena table, leaving Percy behind. I can up behind him and said, "Sorry dude." I walked back over to Alex and Michael, high-fiveing and laughing. Then Chiron approached us.

"Emily, I saw your I saw your little battle with Percy at the creek. Good job. Not everyone can take him on without any injuries. I can't wait to see you with some training." He clapped me on the shoulder and walked away. We walked over to the Hermes table. By now everyone had heard about me giving Percy trouble. Everyone was clapping me on the back and congratulating me. We ate dinner, and Chiron stood up. "Well, congratulations to the red team for winning capture the flag. Also, congratulations to Emily Johnson for stopping Percy's 'reign of terror' during Capture the Flag." I blushed as the whole of red team cheered. "So, lets go to the camp-" He stopped, and bowed in my direction. Everyone else turned to me. I looked up, and saw a holographic looking projectile thingy over my head. It looked like a harp or something.

Then he said, "All hail Emily Johnson, daughter of Apollo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I write Fan Fics, I will never become Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4

You Jelly Bruh?

Alex's POV

Yea, OK. I'll admit. I was jealous. Here I was, with the counselors having no idea who my parent could be. At the campfire everyone was celebrating a new daughter of Apollo, since there wasn't many powerful daughters of Apollo. Me and Michael tried to be happy for her, we really did. But we couldn't help but feel resentful. After all, we had just been cast aside by Percy as if we weren't any challenge. Michael tried to cheer me up.

"Hey, at least this means we can be claimed soon."

"Uh huh."

"We just need to train a bit more. Maybe then our parents will claim us and send a sign.

"Yea, whatever." He sighed.

"Look dude, I'm just trying to help."

We walked back to the Hermes cabin, feeling dejected.

…

The next day Michael and I were chosen to go to the edge of the woods and cut back the branches of the dead trees. Apparently the tree nymphs were complaining that their dresses were getting torn every time they went in and out of the woods. My question was why trees needed dresses in the first place, but all I got was acorns in my face. Seriously, acorns hurt.

As we walked to the woods, I saw Emily hit a bullseye at the target practice. I sighed. With my luck, I'd be the last of our threesome to be claimed. My worst fear was that Michael, Emily, and I would be split up, and would never be as good friends as we were today.

We started to cut back the branches in silence. It was hard work, and soon we were sweating.

…..

At last, we were at the last tree. It was lunchtime, and we were starved. Then I noticed that Michael had grabbed a small twig and started walking towards the dining pavilion.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to plant a tree!"

"With what? That twig?"

"It's a sapling waiting to flourish!"

"What!?"

….

Michael's POV

I honestly can't say what made me want to plant a tree. All I know was that something inside of me told me to stick the twig into the ground, and it would grow a tree. I walked over to the area in between the lake and the dining area. I found a damp area of dirt and started to dig a ditch. I heard Chiron say to Alex,

"What is he doing?"

" I don't know."

"Was this something of Mr. D?"

"Nope. This wasn't my doing this time."

"**This time?**"

"Forget I said anything."

Meanwhile, I had dug a big enough ditch. I stuck the small twig I was holding into the ground and started to pile dirt around it. When I was finished, I stepped back, admiring my creation. At this point, everyone was staring at me. I knew, in my heart, that something was going to happen. Then, everyone gasped. As we watched, the twig slowly grew, growing taller and taller, thicker and thicker, sprouting branches and growing leaves, until it was a six foot tall sapling. Everyone gasped again, staring at me this time. I looked up, and saw a floating-was that- a bowl of cereal? Everyone immediately bowed.

"All hail Michael Thomas, son of Demeter."

…

Alex's POV

Ok, this was it. First Emily, then Michael. And where was I? Stuck in the Hermes cabin. After Lunch, I wondered over to the lake. I was walking along the part of the deck, considering life, when then,

"So, how's training been?"

Startled, I jumped, slipped on a puddle, and fell, face first into the lake. It was pretty deep, so I sunk to the bottom. I desperately held my breath, swimming towards the surface. But I was running out of breath, and the surface was still several feet away. I would never get there in time! My vision started going black but then, I opened my mouth out of instinct, and miraculously, I didn't black out. I was getting air! Then, I started to swim, much faster than I should have. It was only then I realized that I wasn't cold. At this time of year, the water should have been freezing, but It wasn't. Out of instinct, I started swimming towards the surface, slowly gaining speed. I leaped out of the water, with a giant wave behind me. I saw that everyone had gathered around the edge of the lake, having heard Emily's cries of help. But now, they were running away from the massive ten foot wave that I was riding. Only one person didn't run. Percy was standing there, shelled shocked. He didn't flinch as the wave doused him and Michael's new tree. Everyone was staring at me in disbelief. Then I heard Michael say,

" You killed my tree!" I turned around, Sure enough, Michael's new tree was in pieces.

"Opps."

"You killed Mini Mike!" Mini Mike? I guess Michael had named his tree.

"Oh well." I turned to Percy.

"W...What was that?" he said nervously. I shrugged. I saw Chiron running over, a concerned look on his face. Then, I saw everyone gasp. Percy had turned white. I slowly looked above my head, sure of what I would see. Sure enough, there was a holographic form of a trident spinning above my head. I knew that I was a son of Poseidon, and everyone else knew it too, without having to listen to Chiron.

…

I went over to the Hermes cabin to collect my few belongings. Chiron had asked some of the Hecate children to magically bring some of our clothes and personal belongings over from our old home. Emily and Michael had been devastated when they were told that demigods couldn't use technology. Me? I didn't care too much for computers. Anyway, on my way to the Poseidon cabin, I overheard Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron talking.

"Do you think, maybe, its the new prophesy?"

"You must be patient Percy. Your prophesy took decades to happen."

"But this can't be a coincidence. What are the odds of a child of Poseidon, Demeter, and Apollo coming at the same time? And the fact that they are best friends?"

"I know Annabeth. Come, lets continue this conversation in the Big House."

I continued to the cabin, planning to tell Michael and Emily all about that as soon as I deposited my stuff in my new, permanent home.

**A/N- Sorry for the late update. I was REALLY bust with school stuff. Also, I was kind of brain dead. Please review and tell me what I can do to be a better writer. I'm not the best at writing, so help would be appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Trust me. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 4

The Prophecy

Emily's POV

I was happy that Michael and Alex were finally claimed. For the 18 or so hours that we were apart, I felt like something inside of me had died. Now, hanging out with Michael at the lake, I felt whole again. When I saw Alex running over, I grinned.

"Hey, come on over!"

When he ca,e over he said, breathlessly,

"I overheard Percy, Chiron, and Annabeth talking about a prophesy that might be about us!"

"Whoa. Slow down. What?"

Sitting down, he told us about what he heard.

"So, they're concerned that the prophecy might be about us." He concluded.

We sat at the edge of the lake in silence.

Finally Michael said "Well, like Chiron said, it might not be about us. We don't even know what it says."

"Yea your right." Alex sighed. We sat there awkwardly until I said,

"So, lets get to training, huh." We got up, and ran towards the arena, together again at last.

….

At the campfire, we sat together for the first time since I was claimed. (I know that was only yesterday, but it felt like a lot longer. I noticed Chiron and Annabeth shotting nervous looks our way, but I tried my best to ignore them. Then as we were wrapping up, the campfire dying, everything went pitch black, and when I say black, I mean black, so dark that even the glow of the fire was not seen, although I could feel the heat on my skin.

I heard screams, and then, a deep, voice, obviously a female voice, echoed across the valley.

"Hello, foolish campers. I see the Prophecy is coming true. Alas, I cannot let that happen. You have until the end of May to challenge me. Children of the Prophesy, prepare for your doom!"

The voice faded away, and the last thing I remembered was the horrified faces of Percy and Annabeth before I blacked out.

…...

When I finally woke up, I had a massive headache. It felt like someone was pounding my head with a hammer. I saw Michael and Alex stirring in the beds beside me.

"W..What happened?"

Chiron rolled in on his wheelchair, with Percy and Annabeth next to him.

"It looks like the camp had a little visit by none other than Nyx herself. Well at least her voice."

He went on to explain that Nyx's voice had come over to the camp, accompanied by complete darkness. After, Alex, Michael, and I had passed out. That was 2 days ago.

"How did you know that it was Nyx?" Alex asked.

"Well," Percy said. "Because we-me and Annabeth- have met her before. In the Palace of Night."

"The what?

"The Palace of Night. The home of Nyx and her children. In Tartarus."

….

Michael's POV

When I heard the word Tartarus, I felt a shiver down my spine. I knew that place. I read about it in my books. It was supposed to be the place with pain and suffering. All the monsters went there when they were destroyed. How did Percy and Annabeth survive?

"Wait, what is Tartarus?" Alex asked in the bed beside me.

Chiron said, "It's the place where monsters are banished when they are destroyed."

"Anyway," Annabeth said. "We think that Nyx found out about the Prophecy of Night and wants things to happen her way.."

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy that was spoken by our oracle this winter. The one that threatens an endless night."

…..

We went to the oracles cave. Neither of us had heard of an oracle at camp, so we weren't sure what to expect. When we got there, a girl with red, frizzy hair greeted us. She looked about seventeen years old. She looked at Annabeth, eyes wide.

"Is this about... about the Prophecy of Night?" Annabeth nodded grimly.

The girl sighed, and gestured for us to come in. She went to the back of the room, where there were lines of books. I looked around. The cave was nicer than your typical cave. There were nice, yet eerie looking lanterns. The place was just creepy

"Guys, this is Rachel." Annabeth said. Rachel raised her hand, still looking through the books. " She's are oracle here at camp. That means she tells prophecies about what could happen in the future."

"There!" Rachel said she came to a small table with a piece of paper in her hand. Me, Michael, Alex, and Annabeth huddled around her. Emily read aloud,

" Three children of the major gods/ Will unite against Night and beat the odds. Night shall take over Day/yet the friends must unite and can't delay. With the threat of an endless night/ to survive the demigods must die or unite."

We sat around the little table in silence. Finally I said,

"What does that mean? Annebeth shrugged and said,

"We don't know. Come on, lets go to the big house." When we went outside, It had started to rain. Annabeth frowned. "That shouldn't happen."

"What do you mean? May is a rainy month."

"The camp is surrounded by a shield that blocks all weather. It normally doesn't rain at all here." We ran over to the big house. We met Chiron at Percy at the entrance.

"You got it?" Annabeth nodded. Chiron turned to Percy. "Call a war counsel. Get all the Senior Consolers here. Tell them it's an emergency." Percy nodded and ran towards the cabins. Chiron turned to me, Alex, and Emily. "You three better come too."

….

Alex's POV

The 'war counsel' was basically just a bunch of teenage Demigod huddled around the ping-pong table. Me, Emily, and Michael stood awkwardly in the corner, while all the Senior Consolers sat around the table. After Chiron explained about the Prophecy of Night, Annabeth spoke up.

"We think it mean these 3, Michael, Emily, and Alex." Everyone suddenly turned to us. Emily waved.

"Hi."

"So, we also think that this means that Nyx, or night, is going to kidnap Hemera, or day. Those three have to go and rescue her. Also, I suspect that Nyx will send an army so she can take over the world, ultimately ending in eternal night."

"And where will Hemera be?" One of the Senior Consolers asked-Clarisse, I think- asked.

Percy looked grim. "We think it might be in the darkest place in America."

"And where's that?"

"Alaska."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I am not Rick Riordon**

**A/N- I am REALLY sorry for the late update. I know its been a couple of weeks. I've been really busy, and also I've been doing a Lord of the Rings marathon with myself so... been a little busy. Hope you like this one! Next chapter coming soon.**

Chapter 6

To our doom! Yay!

Alex POV

Really? Alaska? I was still confused on the whole Nyx capturing Hemera part, but I understood a little. We were going to have to go to Alaska. Alaska. I **hate **the cold! And Alaska is freezing.

"So let me get this straight," Katie Gardner said. "Nyx has captured Hemera."

"Or is going to." said Chiron.

"On May 31, night will take over."

"Unless we stop her."

I remembered a dream I had, about a week ago.

"Wait a minute." I said. Everyone looked at me. " I had this dream last week..."

"Go on." I took a deep breath.

"Well, I was in a big, dark palace. In in middle of the room, there was a cage. In that cage was bright light, as bright as the sun, but it had no form."

I took a deep breath. "It said,'Alex, I need your help. My mother has captured me, and on the last day of May, Night will take over.'"

Everyone was silent.

Then Percy spoke. "Well, at least we know what we are dealing with."

Then a kid in the back of the room spoke up. "Wait, I don't get it. Isn't Hemera, like, Nyx's daughter or something? And if she was captured, then why May 31st ?"

"Yea, Hemera is Nyx's daughter. Nyx is night, and Hemera is day. The two bicker every sunset and sunrise, because the two get along like, well, night and day. So it seems like Nyx has finally captured Hemera."

"And to why the end of May, I cannot be sure." said Chiron. "The gods always do things on important days of the year. Gaea tried to rise on August 1st, so Nyx will try to take over on May 31st. Why not? Or maybe Hemera only has enough power to hold up against her mother until that day. After all, may need sunlight to keep her strength, and Nyx's palace surly doesn't let any sunlight inside. All we know is that we have until then to resue her. We can agree then, that Emily, Alex, and Michael must go on this quest?"

Everyone nodded. Then Clarrise from Ares cabin said,

"Why Alaska, why wouldn't Hemera be kept in Nyx's castle in Tartarus. You guys met her down there, right?" looking at Percy and Annabeth. They nodded, looking grim. (I'm pretty sure they didn't look happy in this whole conversation.)

Chiron spoke up. " Hemera physically can't go into Tartarus. She lives up in the sky, and Nyx lives in Tartarus, literally as far away as possible. But, both can be on Earth at the same time. I bet Nyx took her chance and struck when Hemera was on Earth. She took her to Alaska. Each goddess has a palace somewhere in America. Hemera's is in Hawaii, being sunny, and Nyx's is in Alaska, being dark. So, naturally Nyx took her daughter to her Earth palace, and will try to take over."

I had several queastions. What happened if we failed? How would we get to Alaska? When would we leave? Would we have to deafeat Nyx by ourselves? When were we going to have lunch? But Emily said, being the bold person she is,

"Are we supposed to defeat Nyx by ourselves, just us three? And what would happen if failed?"

"You will have to rescue Hemera on your own yes, but we will bring an army to her palace to defeat Nyx. Greeks and Romans together, as we are strong when we unite. And if you fail, if you do not free Hemera, then she will disapear most likely. And Night will take over, with a endless darkness, darker than dark. Mortals and Demigods will die off, as monsters will roam freely. We cannot fail."

There was silence, as we comprehended the thought.

Then Percy spoke up.

" Well today is May 10th . That gives us 21 days to get to her castle, free Hemera, raise an army, and defeat Nyx. Emily, Michael, and Alex should leave in a few days. We should contact Frank and Reyna. We will have to tell them all about this. We will recruit people to send to Alaska. They will leave in 3 groups of 3 every day, and only those who want to go have to. Too many demigods at a time will be too dangerous. Frank and Reyna should probably do the same." He turned to us. "You should train up as much as you can. Leave on the 13th. We will discuss details later. Any questions?"

Finally I spoke up. I just **had **to ask. I slowly raised my hand,

"Umm, yea." They looked at me. "When is lunch." Emily and Michael cracked up. Percy smiled and said,

"Right this way."

….

After lunch, we went to the Big House to discuss our plan. As we walked in, Percy was saying goodbye to a girl and a beefy-looking boy-Reyna and Frank, I guessed- He turned to us.

"Oh, hi you three. Take a seat." We all sat around a table. "So, we were thinking that you should go to Camp Jupiter- the Roman camp- and take a boat up. Reyna and Frank agreed to ask for volunteers to go up to Alaska. They will start sending people up once the first group of Greek demigods arrive." He was drawing on a map of the U.S. Drawing a line from our location, through Michigan, down to the Southern states, and up to San Fransisco. He described exactly where the Roman camp was.

Michael asked, "Why do we have to take that route? Can't we just cut straight across?"

"Well, that is the safest route. Those are the states that have the least recorded demigods, so there would be less monsters there. Those are the boring states- sorry-" he said, realizing he was talking about our home state. We shrugged. "so you should take that route. Make sense? Remember that you will still encounter plenty of monsters, a son of Poseidon traveling with you..." He trailed off looking at me. He had sympathy in his eyes. It was only then that I really realized that he was my half-brother. He knew what he was talking about when he said monsters would be drawn to me. He looked away.

"Anyway, you three should get to training. You will leave on the 13th."

We got up, and walked to the arena, splitting up to our various cabins.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Also, review! Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tell me, who should go to Alaska as part of the army? Pick 3- Jason, Percy, Reyna, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Frank, Annabeth and Nico. Review. I will pick the top 3. Thanks, this will last until December 8.


End file.
